


When Prides Collide

by Eveningstar1516



Series: Obey Me Secret Santa 2020 [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon forms, F/M, Feelings are Admitted, Fluff and Angst, Obey Me Secret Santa Gift, Reader Vents, Relationship Problems, Someone give Daphne a break, Someone give this Pride demon a break, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstar1516/pseuds/Eveningstar1516
Summary: Daphne and Lucifer have a falling out and Diavolo feels the need to fix it.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Secret Santa 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	When Prides Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsukohime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsukohime/gifts).



> So this is part one of the gift I wrote for my Secret Santa giftee. I really hope you enjoy it!  
> I wanted to write more for you and I actually had more ideas but none of them stuck with me 😔  
> Daphne does not belong to me! She belongs to my Giftee

*House of Lamentation (8)*   
**Satan** \- Dinners ready   
**Daphne** \- Alright. I’ll be right down.   
**Levi** \- Coming **  
** **Mammon** \- *OK sticker* **  
** **Beel** \- Belphie and I are coming. **  
** **Asmo** \- Be right there   
**Satan** \- *OK sticker*   
*End Chat*

Daphne was lying in bed reading the new book she got from Satan. It was Delvildom's take on Indiana Jones and it featured some interesting life or death scenes to say the least. She bookmarked her page and set the book down on her nightstand as she got up and headed for the dining room. Entering the room, she found all the brothers present except for Lucifer. Taking a seat next to Mammon she started loading her plate. Satan had cooked some shepherd pie and something that closely resembled a, gargoyle’s head? Deciding to stay away from that, she put herself a helping of the pie and some salad on the side. The conversation at the table was going smoothly as they were talking about the upcoming play at RAD. Levi was geeking out about the cast for the play and Satan was trying to educate them on the book it was based off. Surprisingly none of them were arguing as Daphne took this moment to enjoy the peace they so rarely had at the table. Smiling fondly at the brothers enjoying each other’s company, she continued eating her food. After some time, she realized Lucifer had yet to join them at the table. Pulling out her DDD, she shot a quick message to the first-born. When she didn’t get a reply some minutes later, she started loading some food Beel had yet to finish onto a small plate to take to Lucifer. 

“Where’re you going with the extra plate?” Asmo asked.   
“I’m taking it to Lucifer. It seems he’s still locked up in his study. Did none of you notice him not being here?”   
The brothers looked at the head of the table then back to each other.   
“I guess not”   
She smiled and continued making her way to the eldest’s study.

Daphne stopped in front of the mahogany door and knocked loudly. When she didn’t get a response, she knocked again and put her ear to the door. When she heard the soft melody of the cursed TSL soundtrack, she took a chance to see if the door was unlocked. Twisting the knob, she was surprised to find out it was. Entering the room, she found Lucifer literally buried behind stacks of paperwork. His DDD was in the side pocket of his school bag which looked like it was dropped next to the desk on the floor. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat trying to get the demon's attention. When that didn’t work, she placed the tray down and tried Karasu. A while back, Lucifer had integrated her voice into the phone’s AI so that it would recognize and listen to her as well. Unknowing to him, she added a special feature on Karasu for situations like these.   
“Karasu, Overworked Luci”   
Upon hearing this command, Karasu started playing Lord Diavolo’s ringtone to try and get Lucifer’s attention. Lucifer almost dropped his pen, startled by the sudden call. Having yet to notice Daphne, he grabbed his bag and pulled out his DDD. Confusion was evident on his features when he didn’t see an incoming call from Diavolo but a message written on his screen instead; “Look up”. He raised his head to find a smirking Daphne with her arms crossed, a look of victory on her face. Reaching for the tray she placed down, she cleared a spot in front of Lucifer placing the tray on his desk.   
“Dinner is served, or it was 45 minutes ago.”   
Lucifer checked his DDD to see a message that Satan had sent announcing that dinner was ready as well as a multitude of other messages sent while he was busy. Groaning, he thanked Daphne and motioned her dismissal while moving the tray over to the side. When she didn’t move, he looked up once again to find her still standing with her arms crossed, her expression almost like she was waiting for something.   
“Can I help you?”   
“Are you going to take a break and actually eat?”   
“Unfortunately I have to get these done before tomorrow. Thank you for the dinner but now, I need to concentrate. If there isn’t anything else you want, you may go.”   
“Lucifer, I’m not here to force anything on you, but you will burn out if you don’t even take a five-minute break to eat. Just 5 minutes or hell, 5 good bites and I’ll leave you be.”   
“You’re being an annoyance. What I decide is none of your business, see yourself out and tell the rest of them not to disturb me.”   
“I am not your personal errand girl Lucifer. I brought you dinner because I knew you’d be busy for the evening and believe it or not, I actually care whether or not you take care of yourself. I don’t appreciate you treating me like one especially if all I’m doing is looking out for you.”   
“You think me incapable of taking care of myself?”

“Yes, I think you incapable of listening to your body when it tells you that you're hungry or tired. Your brain and your body are not working as in sync as you would like.”   
“Watch what you say girl.”   
“Really Lucifer, if you can’t take some truth, what can you take? Would you rather I leave you and let you tire yourself out to exhaustion and not come back?”   
“You are getting on my nerves, human. Leave before the hole you dug gets deeper.”   
By now the food and paperwork were long forgotten. Daphne stood right in front of the desk with calm rage evident on her face. A purple aura started surrounding Lucifer and Daphne could see what looked to be the tips of his horns poking out of his hair.   
“No”   
“Excuse me?”   
“I said no. I will not allow you to treat me like this. I came to do you a courtesy and brought you food so that you wouldn’t starve yourself. The least you could do is be grateful and for once in your prideful life, accept it when others come to help you. If you can’t see that, I have nothing more to say to you. Good night.”   
Daphne spun on her heel and started making her way towards the door. Before she could even make it halfway, she felt something grab her arm and pull her back. Lucifer was now in full demon form and held a tight grasp on her arm as he turned her to face him.   
“If you think you could talk to me like that and get away with it, you are sadly mistaken.”   
He pulled her close enough that she could see her reflection in his diamond. Unfazed, Daphne looked straight into his eyes.

“I have nothing more to say to you. If you continue to act like a child, I will treat you as such. Let. Go. Of. My. Arm.”   
She kept her defiant look as she felt his grip tighten as he was trying to fight the command. Fighting back a wince, she waited for Lucifer to let her go when his DDD rang, for real this time. Luck seemed to be on her side as it was Diavolo calling. Lucifer being unable to ignore the call, let her go and pinned her down with a look that warned her not to move. Massaging her definitely bruised arm, she listened to Lucifer’s conversation.

“No, no. She’ll be right there. Goodnight Diavolo.”   
Turning to her, he had a look of annoyance on his face.   
“Lord Diavolo requests your presence at the palace. Have Beel escort you. We will talk about this later.” Lucifer powered down and sat back at his desk, resuming his previous work without so much of a glance in her direction. Not wanting to drag this out any longer, Daphne spun her heel and left, slamming the door behind her making her way to the twins' room, wishing she could make an appointment with her wooden post instead, but alas, what the prince want’s, the prince gets.  
~At the Palace~  
  
“Thanks Beel. See you later.”  
“No problem, call me if you need an escort home.”  
Making her way up the palace steps, she reached the final step when Barbatos opened the door inviting her in.  
“Hello Miss Lorenzo. Apologies for the late call but my Lord wanted to speak quite urgently with you. If you may follow me.”  
Following Barbatos, they made their way through the palace towards the east sitting room. Barbatos knocked twice before announcing them and letting them both in. Diavolo was sitting on one of the sofas with a document in his hand. The fireplace in the far right was burning steadily providing the room with a warm glow.  
“Ah, Daphne. Sorry for calling you this late through Lucifer, but you weren’t answering your texts. Please have a seat. Barbatos, if you could get us some tea?”  
“That’s alright my Lord. If I may ask what you wanted to talk to me about?” Daphne made her way, seating herself on the couch opposite Diavolo.  
“I was going to ask for your opinion on something I learned from my trip to the Human Realm today, but it looks like you could do with someone to vent out to. Care to share what the brothers did this time?” With a smirk on his face, Diavolo put the documents down on a small side table and leaned back into the couch as Barbatos came in with some tea. Placing a small cup of orange blossom tea in front of each of them, Barbatos introduced the biscuits he chose to accompany the tea and left. Daphne took a small sip and set the cup down before leaning against the couch.  
“Not the brothers as a whole per say, just the one that manages to get under my skin the most. If you don’t mind my Lord, it’s late and seeing how my opinion on what you learned today could wait, it’s best that I get back and get some sleep. I have a test on Monday to study for.”  
“Normally I’d be all for that, but you know as well as I that sleep will be the last thing on your mind if I were to let you go home. I have a little experiment I’d like to try. Humour me, would you?”  
With a sigh, Daphne closed her eyes, keeping what little composure she had left and thought of her post waiting for her back home. _The faster I finish here, the faster I can get back home._  
“Alright. What might I do for you?”  
“Excellent, follow me.” Without waiting for her confirmation, Diavolo got up and made his way out of the room. Rising from her seat, Daphne trailed behind him. Diavolo led her through an unfamiliar wing of the palace.  
“My, Lord, where exactly are we going?”  
“You’ll see.” Confusion now took over Daphne’s mind. After a few more minutes of walking, Diavolo opened the door to a small room and ushered her in. Upon walking in, Daphne found herself in a room that looked like a mini home gym. Turning to Diavolo for answers, she found him going over to a rack and fetching a pair of boxing gloves for each of them. How he had her size, she had no idea.  
“Diavolo, what’s this?”  
Ignoring her, Diavolo wordlessly gave her the gloves and set up a punching bag for himself and a wooden post for her.  
“This is a small training room of sorts. Whenever I get the time or have an especially hard day, I find myself here sometimes. I know about the post in your room and thought this might help you. I know you want nothing more than to go to your room and punch that thing until your knuckles bleed, so I figured you might as well do it supervised.”  
“As much as I appreciate this, I don’t think this will help as well as you want it.”  
“You didn’t even let me get to the best part. My favourite thing to do is, with every punch, voice my frustrations. I’d like to use this time to learn more about things bothering you here and you can use this time to learn more about what frustrates me.”  
“There’s something out there that gets under your skin?”  
“I can see why you think differently, but it’s true. For instance-” Diavolo took a stance and threw 3 solid punches emphasizing each one with his words.  
“I can’t stand the nobles. It’s not their place to judge my love life!”  
_Or lack there-off_ Daphne thought to herself.  
“You try. Whatever is upsetting you now, or has upset you in the past, just yell it out while punching instead of letting it roll around in your head.” Deciding that there’s nothing to lose, Daphne tentatively gave it a try. She threw three punches to test the feeling of the wood against her gloves, took a deep breath and followed Diavolo’s lead.  
“I can’t  
*punch* stand these  
*punch* lesser demons  
*punch punch* that think themselves  
*punch* superior  
*punch* simply because  
*punch* I’m human”  
*punch*  
“There you go. My turn” They stayed like this for a while. Each taking turns to voice and punch out their frustrations before the dam in Daphne finally broke.  
“I hate it  
*punch* when Lucifer  
*punch* treats me like  
*punch punch* his personal  
*punch* errand  
*punch* girl!  
*punch* I don’t  
*punch* do things for you  
*punch punch* because you tell me!  
*punch* I’m tired  
*punch* of being treated  
*punch* like a sack of meat  
*punch* like I’m inferior  
*punch* not worth your time  
*punch* like an  
*punch* unruly  
*punch* child!  
*punch* Just because I’m a human  
*punch* does not mean  
*punch punch* I CAN’T FEEL THINGS TOO!  
*punch* I AM   
*punch* MY OWN HUMAN  
*punch punch* I HAVE A STUPID HEART  
*punch punch* THAT FEELS STUPID THINGS  
*punch punch punch* THAT ACTUALLY CARES  
*punch* ABOUT YOU!  
*punch* WHEN  
*punch* WILL YOU  
*punch* FINALLY  
*punch* SEE THAT  
*punch* AND STOP  
*punch* PUSHING  
*punch* ME  
*punch* AWAY!”  
With one final punch, Daphne stepped back and leaned against the wall, sinking to the ground, closing her eyes and catching her breath. _That felt a lot better than I thought_ she thought with a bitter smile on her face.  
“Well that was unexpected”  
It was then Daphne remembered that she wasn't alone in the room. Looking up, she saw Diavolo leaning on the wall opposite with his arms crossed, looking down at her with a triumphant look on his face. Closing her eyes again she answered him.  
“Happy? I played your little game and now you know what’s been troubling me. Now, what are you going to do?”  
“Well the first thing I’m going to do is give you this towel and bottle, then have you take a shower before we have a talk about what you vented out before we sleep,” Diavolo replied while helping her up, handing her said towel and water bottle.  
“I’ll have Barbatos bring you a change of clothes. The showers are through the small door on the right. We’ll talk in my lounge.” With that, Diavolo headed off to his own bathroom for a shower of his own, thinking about all that Daphne had to deal with and how to fix the ties between her and his best friend.  


  
~In the lounge~   
  
“How are you feeling?”   
“A little less furious”   
Daphne and Diavolo were seated in his private lounge. After showering, she found Barbatos with a change of clothes and he escorted her to Diavolo. His lounge was more like a makeshift family room. There wasn’t much decor but had just enough to make it feel cozy. Daphne was currently drinking a warm mug of milk and Diavolo was nursing a glass of Demonus.   
“Do you want to talk about what led to the bottled-up rage directed at Lucifer?”   
“It’s exactly as I said it. There isn’t really much to know. You’ve never done this kind of thing, have you?”   
“You mean listen to humans talk about their feelings, no, no I haven’t, but that doesn't mean I am willing to give it a try.”   
“As nice as this is, I’m not one to talk about my feelings, you know that.”   
“Yes, yes I do. Neither is Lucifer, and yet, I still find myself figuring out what’s on his mind simply by observing him.”   
“You’re planning to do the same to me.”   
“No, I’m not planning anything. I’m simply here if you want a demon to talk to.”   
_ Bold of you to assume you’re not part of the problem. _ _  
_ “Despite what you may think, you and Lucifer are alike.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“You’re excused. It’s true. You both exhibit a sense of pride. You both turn ice-cold when confronted about what’s going on inside your head. You both refuse help from the outside. You both have this air of professionalism around you, and when either of you get agitated, that air around you becomes dangerous, in more ways than one. You and Lucifer are too much alike. It’s because of that, that you both butt heads so often. Tell me, what happens if you take 2 prideful people and pair them together?”   
“You’re suggesting that I’m that prideful?” Daphne asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Diavolo’s question.   
“I’m not suggesting, I’m telling you. You, Daphne, are much like Lucifer and if you two don’t find a common ground to agree on, these prideful showdowns you two have where neither one wants to back down, will continue and will only get worse.”   
“You're telling me that I have to be the one to back down and let him crawl over me?” Venom was evident in Daphne’s voice.   
“No. I’m telling you that if you want these feuds to end, you both need to talk it out and find a neutral ground, without either of your prides. Or you can punch it out, you’ll lose, but either way, you and Lucifer need to find that neutral area and do your best to stay there before one of you so something you’ll regret.” Before Daphne could voice her argument on how that was never going to work, Barbatos entered the room.   
“Apologies for the interruptions, Beelzebub is here to take Ms. Lorenzo home.”   
“Thank you Barbatos.” Seeing the confusion that flashed across Daphne’s face, Diavolo added that he called Beelzebub to come get her.   
“Oh, well, thank you my Lord. Tonight has been quite an eye-opener. Good night, see you on Monday.”   
“Good night Daphne.”   
Barbatos escorted her to the foyer where Beel was waiting for her. As they were walking back to the house, all Daphne could think about what Diavolo had said about her and Lucifer. He was right about one thing, if they don’t find some sort of common ground, things will only get worse.   
  
~At Home~   
  
Once she got home, Daphne made her way straight to her room. She went to her closet and changed into her pyjamas. She grabbed her book from earlier and began reading. While she could normally distract herself with a book and lose herself in the story, she found herself passively reading because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get the conversation with Diavolo out of her head. After 2 more attempts at reading, she sighed, put the book down, and layed on her back, staring up at the ceiling letting tonight replay in her head. Just as she was about to get up and wash up for the night, her phone lit up with a text.   
  
*Lucifer*   
**Lucifer** \- Come to my room.   
*End Chat*   
  


Daphne ignored the text. She didn’t want to deal with Lucifer just yet. Leaving the phone, she went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed.   
  
When Daphne emerged from the bathroom, she found Lucifer sitting on her bed, arms and legs crossed with an annoyed look on his face.   
“It’s impolite to come in unannounced into a lady's room at this time of night.”   
Daphne stood off to the side and crossed her arms, unimpressed. This would force Lucifer to turn and look if he wanted to address her properly. He didn’t.   
“It’s impolite to ignore the call of your elder, especially the head of the house. You wouldn’t come to me, I think it’s quite rude to make me come to you, isn’t it?”   
”Given that my reasons for not wanting to talk to you are justified, no.”   
“Hmm, I wonder, how much longer could you delay the inevitable conversation though.” Lucifer finally turned around to face her properly, patting the spot next to him, inviting her to have a seat. Outraged at needing permission to sit on her own bed in her own room, Daphne ignored him completely and pulled up a chair instead. Perfect posture as she sat down. Anyone else would have been intimidated with the way she held herself, well anyone but Lucifer, and her being in her nightwear didn’t exactly help. Sighing, Lucifer uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, seeming to be collecting his thoughts.   
“What did you do at the palace?”   
“I don’t see how that’s any of your concern.”   
Sighing once more, Lucifer looked at her properly, taking in the bruise he left earlier that evening.   
“Diavolo told me about what happened in the training room. I want you to know that I don’t see you like that.”   
“Then what do you see me as?”  _ Of course he told him! _ _  
_ “I think your question is do I harbour any feelings for you. The truth, I don’t know. You are an anomaly. You don’t cower in fear like other humans, quite the opposite actually.” Lucifer 

looked away from her and stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes, he continued.  
“When I look at you, I see myself. As much as I hate to admit it, you remind me of myself. The way you hold yourself and the way you look at the world is the same way I used to. You intrigue me Daphne.” Opening his eyes, he looked back at her.  
“You don’t take anything from anybody, and prefer using your words to tear others apart. While that trait certainly gets on my nerves at times, it’s also what I find the best quality about you. You refuse to change for others. I know how hard it is for humans to do that, and I admire you for that. When I push you, I don’t do it to put you down. Sometimes, it’s unintentional, like today. Other times, it’s me testing the waters. How far can you go before snapping? You never do, and that fills me with pride every time. I’m sorry if my advances towards you were perceived as hostile, that was never my intention.” Lucifer finished, looking her in the eyes, with a small apologetic smile on his face. A genuine one at that. Daphne couldn't wrap her head at what the Avatar of Pride had just told her. She had thought she would have to make the first move to get them towards the neutral ground Diavolo had told her about. She hesitated for a second. Lucifer sensed her discomfort and tried to leave.  
“My apologies, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Have a good night Daphne.” Making his way towards the door, he felt a hand on his cape.  
“N-no. I’m not uncomfortable, just confused.”  
Making her way to her bed, it was her turn to pat the space beside her inviting Lucifer to sit next to her. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her hands folded in her lap.  
“I know how hard it must have been for you to admit that. If you're willing to put aside your pride to tell me that, the least I could do is do the same.” Daphne looked up at the tree and closed her eyes before looking back to Lucifer.  
“Diavolo told me something today. He said that you and I were too much alike. At first, I completely resented the idea. Now, after what you told me, I find myself agreeing. I don’t like to think of myself as a prideful being, but I guess, spending time down here can bring a person out. You're right, I don’t change for anybody, and I guess I act quite different from what you’d expect a normal human woman too, but despite that, despite how much I want to despise it, I can’t find it in me to do so. I do have some pride, but that shouldn’t get in the way between us. Make no mistake, now that you told me the intention behind you constantly getting under my skin, I’m furious, but I can’t find it in me to hate you for it. In a small way, I understand why you did it, that however, doesn’t make it right. Thank you for telling me what you did.” Lucifer took her hands in his and gave her a soft smile.  
“Anytime. Thank you for telling me this. I’ll try not to push you the way I did, but please understand that sometimes, provoking me isn’t the smartest thing to do.”  
“Well, don’t give me a reason to provoke you and I won’t!”  
They shared a small laugh before Lucifer took her bruised hand and placed a small kiss on the bruse, healing it with a bit of magic.  
“Show off”  
Lucifer laughed at this and pulled her into a small hug.  
Daphne returned the hug, staying with each other just a little while longer.  
  



End file.
